PLAYFUL KISS
by kRieZt
Summary: "Aku akan lebih mudah menciummu jika kau tiduran di bawahku, Marco..." maap lagi gak ada ide buat bikin summary yang bagus. jean/marco story. warning : kissing scene, boy's love, OOC, typo. don't like, don't read!


**PLAYFUL KISS**

Cast : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T (for kissing scene)

Disclaimer : ya udahlah seperti biasa semua dikirim ke Isayama-sensei ^^

Warning : boy's love, OOC, typo, lot of kissing scene walau bukan lip kiss. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras di sesi latihan penggunaan 3D Maneuver Gear di hutan dekat Akademi Militer. Melompat ke sana kemari dengan kawat-kawat baja di bawah guyuran hujan sama sekali bukanlah ide bagus. Tidak sedikit dari prajurit baru ini yang mengalami kegagalan saat berlatih. Ada jatuh karena mata panah di ujung kawat baja mereka tidak berhasil menembus pohon saat ditembak, ada pula yang mengalami kerusakan pada kumparan kawat, dan masih banyak lagi masalah yang dihadapi saat berlatih tadi. Komandan Keith akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja pelatihan ini daripada nanti akan menambah banyak korban cedera. Ini baru latihan, bukan peperangan sungguhan.

Kembali ke markas, para prajurit baru merapikan alat-alat perang mereka untuk disimpan kembali ke tempatnya. Semuanya mengeluh kebasahan dan kedinginan. Aku sudah melepas mantel hijau dan jaket seragamku, namun aku tidak menyangka ternyata basahnya sampai ke baju dalamku.

"Haachim!" aku mendengar suara seseorang bersin di dekat loker penyimpanan 3D Maneuver Gear. Setelah aku mengeringkan kepalaku dengan handuk, aku langsung menghampiri Jean Kirschtein yang agak kesulitan melepas sabuk kulit di bagian bahu dan punggungnya. Dia mengelap hidungnya yang memerah karena pilek, "Haachim! Uuurgh…dingin sekali!"

"Jean, kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendekatinya dan memberikan handuk kering kepadanya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian duduk dan mengerudungi kepalanya dengan handuk yang kuberikan tadi.

"Keringkan kepalaku, Marco," katanya. Suaranya terdengar sengau.

"Biar nanti aku yang lepas sabuk di pinggang dan kakimu, Jean," kataku sambil mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau tidur, kepalaku pusing. Aku tidak ikut makan malam," ujarnya.

"Hey, nanti sakit kalau tidak makan," aku mencemaskannya. "Kita baru saja hujan-hujanan di luar, kena angin dingin pula. Kau pilek juga, Jean. Makan atau minumlah sesuatu yang hangat sebelum kau tidur."

Dia hanya menggeleng, dan aku mendengus marah. Jean kadang suka semaunya sendiri kalau sedang lelah seperti ini. Alih-alih mendengarkanku, dia malah nanti menyuruhku macam-macam. "Kubawakan ke kamar ya, nanti kau makan di sana saja," kataku dengan tegas, masih sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hn," dia setuju. Dia meraih kedua tanganku yang sedang memegang handuk di kepalanya, dan menyuruhku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Posisiku berdiri, dan dia sedang duduk. Dia menengadah menatapku dari balik handuk dan sela-sela rambut poninya yang basah. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

Aku tersenyum, "Hidungmu memerah, Jean."

"Aku pilek, Marco," keluhnya sambil cemberut. "Pasti nanti malam susah tidurnya."

"Makanya kau harus mengisi perutmu dulu baru tidur, OK?" kataku menyemangatinya. "Berdirilah, aku lepas sabuk di pinggang dan kakimu."

Aku lantas berlutut ketika Jean berdiri karena harus melepas sabuk kulit di pinggang dan kakinya. Tubuh Jean ini lebih pendek dariku. Tetapi dia selalu merasa bahwa dia itu lebih tinggi dariku. Ya, dia benar. Dia sebenarnya jauh lebih hebat dariku. Dia itu cerdas juga baik hati. Sombong sedikit tidak jadi masalah karena itu sudah jadi sifatnya.

"Ada masalah saat latihan tadi, Jean?" tanyaku sambil membuka sabuk di pahanya.

"Aku hampir bertabrakan dengan Bertholdt tadi," jawabnya terdengar lesu. "Jika aku tidak cukup pandai memakai alat perangku, aku tidak bisa menghindari tubuh besarnya. Untungnya alatku tidak rusak karena aku banyak melompat dengan jarak jauh. Tidak asyik juga melompat ke sana kemari di bawah guyuran hujan."

"Kalau sedang hujan, jarak pandang kita pasti terganggu. Aku lega saat Komandan Keith menyuruh kita berhenti. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di guyuran hujan itu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Marco? Aku tidak percaya kau bergerak begitu jauh dariku," katanya sedikit marah. Dia mengangkat kakinya saat aku hendak melepas bootsnya. "Kau berada di rute mana tadi?"

"Sasha tersesat dan kebetulan dia bergerak tidak jauh dariku, Jean," aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku menolong-"

"Cih! Dia kan satu tim dengan Connie dan Krista! Kenapa bisa tersesat?" tiba-tiba dia memotongku. Yah, aku tidak bisa beralasan apa pun karena nanti hanya akan terjadi perdebatan panjang dengannya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, maafkan aku kalau begitu."

"Jangan melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu selama latihan, Marco. Kau bisa kehabisan gas saat berperang. Dan itu sama sekali tidak keren!" tegasnya.

"Ya, Jean," jawabku sambil melepas boots Jean yang satu lagi. Aku melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan cemas. Kedua tangannya bertelak di pinggangnya.

Jean sebenarnya hanya mencemaskanku karena tidak berada di dekatnya. Aku ingat dia menasehatiku banyak hal sebelum memulai latihan. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak boleh berjarak begitu jauh darinya. Dan kau tahu? Jean itu calon seorang pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan. Dia tidak pernah salah dalam membuat keputusan. Hutan seluas ini tidak menjadi halangan baginya menentukan rute singkat berburu Titan. Karena instingnya yang selalu tepat, aku tidak segan mengikutinya.

"Hey, sudah donk marahnya," kataku meledeknya, kemudian aku berdiri. Aku mencium dagu Jean dengan cepat, sedikit menorongnya sehingga membuat kepalanya menengadah menatapku. "Kita perlu berganti pakaian sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan malam."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau ikut makan malam, Marco," katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dariku.

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja di kamar. Nanti kubawakan-" tiba-tiba Jean menarikku lebih dekat dan mencium leherku tepat di jakunnya. Sial, aku cukup peka jika dia menciumku di situ. "Ungh…J-Jean…" semoga tidak banyak orang di sekitar kami. Aku sudah khawatir ada yang mendengar atau melihat kami seperti ini.

"Balasanku untuk yang tadi," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi, Jean, bukan di leher-" aku mulai gelisah. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan menyuruhku diam, "Salahmu mempunyai tubuh lebih tinggi dariku, Marco."

"Eh?"

Dia terkekeh, "Sekarang aku hanya bisa menciummu di situ. Nanti aku akan benar-benar mencium dagumu. Aku hanya bisa melakukan itu ketika kau tiduran di bawahku. Dengan begitu, aku lebih mudah menaklukkanmu, Marco."

Aku yakin wajahku memerah ketika mendengar dia berkata demikian. Aku sampai mendekap mulutku demi menutupinya, "J-Jean, aku harap tidak ada orang yang mendengar kita…"

"Hmph…" dengusnya, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Aku bernafas lega melihat dia pergi lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Aku merasa seperti ada kepulan asap keluar dari telingaku. Laki-laki itu memang pintar memancing perhatianku.

Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa sedikit hangat karena darahku naik semua ke wajahku. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti orang bingung sekarang. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga langkahku tetap stabil saat berjalan menuju ruang makan. Jean sialan! Aku menggerutu dalam hati karena telah membuatku seperti ini gara-gara tingkahnya tadi. Aku harap orang lain tidak melihatku aneh.

Ruang makan ini ramai sekali. Aku mendengar Eren bercerita penuh semangat kepada Mikasa karena berhasil mengalahkannya dalam merebut poin di sesi latihan tadi. Aku sengaja duduk satu meja dengannya, juga bersama Connie, demi bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di ruang loker tadi.

"Mana Jean? Kau tadi bersamanya kan, Marco?" tanya laki-laki berkepala botak itu sambil mengunyah ayam panggangnya.

"Dia pilek," jawabku. "Sedikit demam tadi. Aku sudah ajak kemari untuk makan tapi dia tidak mau."

"Dia hanya akan menambah parah keadaan kalau begitu," sahut Eren. "Bicara soal sesi latihan tadi, aku tidak percaya Jean bisa begitu cepat menemukan rute menuju garis finish. Padahal dia tidak membaca peta yang diberikan Komandan Keith sebelumnya."

"Dia itu hebat, Eren!" kata Connie bersemangat. "Hanya dengan insting, dia bisa menemukan rute cepat. Aku tidak ragu mengikuti langkahnya."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Connie!" sahutku ikut bersemangat. "Saat menolong Sasha, aku dengan mudah kembali ke jalur yang dia lewati. Aku bersyukur bisa satu tim dengan dia saat latihan."

"Hah! Si mulut besar itu bahkan mendapat nilai 2 angka di bawahku," kata Eren sedikit angkuh. Mikasa mencubit lengannya dan menyuruhnya diam. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu menggerutu, "Apa sih? Memang benar kan, Mikasa?"

"Tapi kau terpeleset saat mendarat di pohon terakhir dan aku yang menolongmu, ingat?" kata Mikasa terkesan tidak peduli. "Jean bisa saja melewati finish lebih dulu darimu jika aku tidak menolongmu, Eren."

"Diam, Mikasa!" seru Eren. Aku melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku duluan ya," kataku sambil mengangkat nampanku. "Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Jean sudah menungguku membawakan makan malamnya."

"Suruh si bodoh itu cepat sembuh, Marco. Aku perlu mengalahkannya di sesi latihan besok," kata Eren sambil menegak habis minumannya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Eren Jaeger adalah saingan terberat Jean. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu. Tetapi sejak pertama masuk akademi ini, Jean sudah bertekad untuk bisa lebih baik darinya. Sebagai orang terdekatnya, aku mendukung apa pun yang ingin dicapainya asalkan itu baik.

Aku sudah berjanji akan terus mengikuti langkahnya…

Tiba di kamar, aku melihat Jean sedang berbaring di ranjangku. Dia sendiri punya ranjang di atasku. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk naik ke ranjangnya sendiri. Kuletakkan nampan makan malamnya di dekat tempat tidur. Hidungnya memerah, nafasnya juga terdengar berat. Aku memegang keningnya dan terkejut mengetahui suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Jean, bangunlah," aku mengguncang bahunya perlahan. "Makan dulu, nanti keburu dingin."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian membuka matanya. Dia menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang lesu. "Mana yang lain?" tanya dia sambil mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Beberapa masih di ruang makan," jawabku sambil menyodorkan mangkuk sup kepadanya. Aku senang dia mau memakannya walau sedikit-sedikit. "Kau demam, Jean."

"Hn," jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

"Jika besok kau tidak kuat latihan, aku akan melaporkannya kepada Komandan Keith."

"Tidak usah, Marco. Aku hanya perlu istirahat dan besok aku sudah sembuh."

Sementara dia makan, aku pergi mengganti pakaianku. Setelahnya aku kembali dan mendapati Jean tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya. Aku benar-benar khawatir dia tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Dia hanya mau minum, bahkan menyuruhku mengambil lagi air minum untuknya.

"Kau akan tambah sakit jika tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Jean," aku berusaha membujuknya sambil menyerahkan segelas air untuknya.

"Kenyang," hanya itu jawabannya. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hey, nanti Eren akan mengalahkanmu lagi kalau kau tidak tampil prima untuk besok."

"Tsk! Sudah kubilang aku kenyang, Marco!"

"Jean, habiskan," kataku sekali lagi dengan tegas.

"Tidak mau," ya Tuhan, dia ini!

"Satu suap lagi, OK?" aku tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya.

"Grrr…!" kali ini dia menggeram dan sudah siap memarahiku.

"Kau menggeram seseram apa pun aku tidak peduli, Jean. Kau lebih memilih kalah dengan sakitmu, atau kalah dengan Eren?"

"Marco-"

"Atau aku melarangmu mencium daguku karena aku akan ketularan demam dan pilekmu," dan kata-kataku terakhir ini bisa mendorongnya menghabiskan suapan terakhir makan malamnya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mudah sekali menaklukkan hatinya yang sekeras batu.

"Itu lebih baik," kataku sambil merapikan peralatan makannya di nampan. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengembalikan nampannya, lalu secepatnya kembali lagi ke kamar. Jean masih terlihat cemberut duduk di tempat tidur. Aku tertawa melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Eren melihat Jean cemberut seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

Ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuhku ke tempat tidur dan mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Aku hendak melawan, namun cengkeraman tangannya lebih kuat. Dia kena demam, tetapi dari mana dia mendapat energi kuat seperti ini sehingga bisa mendorongku? Aku mendapati dirinya sekarang berada di atasku. Kedua matanya menatapku tajam.

"Jean! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mulai panik.

Dia tidak menjawab apa pun kecuali menyeringai jahat. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, wajah kami sekarang lebih dekat dan dia menciumku. "Hngh!" aku mencoba melepaskan diri. Aku merasakan lidahnya membuka paksa mulutku dan bertemu dengan lidahku. Selesai menciumku, dia lalu mencium daguku dan berhenti di sana.

"J-Jean…" aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan lebih mudah menciummu kalau kau tiduran di bawahku. Dan aku sudah menghabiskan makan malamku. Hutangku lunas semua. Jadi aku boleh menciummu kan, Marco?" tanya dia sambil tersenyum.

"Hmph…kau ini…" aku mendengus tertawa.

"Aku sayang padamu, Marco," tiba-tiba dia mengatakannya.

"Bodoh, aku juga, Jean," aku pun membalasnya tanpa ragu.

"Cium lagi?"

"Kau harus sembuh dulu-…ah! Jean! Apa yang-" aku dibuat diam olehnya setelah dia mencium jakunku. Demi Tuhan, aku peka sekali di bagian itu dan dia memancingku. Sialnya, dia menciumnya cukup lama. Jika aku tidak mencegahnya, dia bisa saja melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Aku mulai gelisah, "Jean…hentikan…ungh…"

Seseorang, tolong aku!

"Hey Jean! Aku punya roti isi daging buatan Sasha! Ayo kita makan!" Connie tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar bersama Eren dan Armin. Karena terkejut dan tidak ingin dilihat seperti ini oleh orang lain, sontak aku langsung membanting tubuh Jean ke lantai.

Connie, Eren, dan Armin terkejut melihat Jean terbaring di lantai sambil mengurut-urut punggungnya. Laki-laki berkepala botak itu berjongkok dan menyapanya, "Kau kenapa, Jean?"

"Uurgh, itu gara-gara Mar-" Jean baru akan menjawab, namun aku keburu menjawabnya. "Jean menolak mencuci kakinya sebelum tidur, Connie. Karenanya aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran, hehehe…" mendengar ini, Connie tertawa meledek Jean.

"Demi Tuhan, Jean, kau bukan anak kecil lagi…" kata Armin sambil menggelengkan kepala. Eren bahkan terdiam melihat ini. Ketiganya lalu pergi ke tempat tidur Eren dan menikmati roti isi tadi di sana.

"Marco, kau…!" Jean menyalak dan aku tertawa. Aku membantunya berdiri, "Ya sudah, aku minta maaf, Jean. Jadi makan roti isi yang di bawa Connie tidak?"

"Kau merusak kesenanganku. Aku mau tidur saja," jawabnya galak. Dia lalu naik ke tempat tidurnya. Agak kepikiran juga sih melihat dia marah seperti tadi. Toh jika tidak dihentikan, orang lain pasti langsung mencurigai kami. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang menilai tingkah kami salah. Lebih tepatnya, Jean harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Jean…" aku lalu beranjak ke pijakan tangga ke tempat tidurnya. Dia belum memejamkan matanya ketika aku melihatnya. Dia melempar pandangan dingin kepadaku.

"Cepat sembuh, OK?" kataku sambil membelai rambut cokelatnya yang lebat. Dia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. "Selamat malam, Marco."

"Ya, Jean. Selamat malam…"

Dia menyempatkan diri menciumku lagi sebelum akhirnya kami berpisah untuk tidur. Aku lega dia sudah kembali tenang. Aku jadi bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Connie, Eren, dan Armin masih asyik menikmati roti isi di tempat tidur Eren. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku sangat berharap mereka tidak melihat apa yang sudah kami lakukan sebelum ini.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Jean Kirschtein. Aku tidak mau ketularan demam dan pilekmu, hehehe…"

-the end-

* * *

A/N : ya ampun! Ini apaaaah! Kenapa saya bisa nulis begini tentang mereka? Saya yang nulis tapi saya sendiri doki2 hahahaha~ Jean, Marco, kalian manis banget sih?

maap gak bisa bikin judul yang bagus. Geje banget pasti, duh! Silakan yang mau komen dan review ^^


End file.
